


Some Party

by sweetpeaches69



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, basically they cute, it2ficexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: "What's up with you?" Mike asks, spreading his legs out in the grass."Juh-just sitting out here. You?""Same." Mike grins, laughing when Bill elbows him. "No, but, uh, I missed you inside. We were playing beer pong, and I lost without my killer pong partner to get my back."





	Some Party

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking do this all the time in the middle of the story i switched from fucking past tense to present tense and im too lazy to change it. sorry
> 
> written for @denbroughbill on tumblr for a fic exchange

"And he's juh-just like, fuck, ya know?" Bill slurred, leaning against Richie and taking another swig of whatever the fuck Beverly had created. It tasted like an entire liquor cabinet.

Richie nodded enthusiastically. "I know what you mean, man. I know what you mean." He hiccuped. "Damn, I'm sloshed."

Bill ignored Richie and continued, tugging on the cuffs of his jeans. "He's so strong. And nice. And he's smart, too? And handsome. Duh-don't fuh-forget handsome," He reminded himself, nodding.

"I bet his dick is big," Bev chimed from where she was laying in the grass, her hair splayed out like a bright orange octopus. A bug crawled over a lock and disappeared back into the grass.

Bill crinkled his nose, resting his head on his knees. "I duh-don't care about that. I hope it's not tuh-too buh-big, I don't feel like doing a puh-puh-pole vault every time he fucks me."

Richie snorted. "Assuming he wants to fuck you."

Bev giggled. "So supportive, Richie. Way to be a rock."

"Whaaat, Miz Marsh?" Richie put on his best Italian Mobster accent, "I tell it like it is, sweet cheeks."

"Buh-beep beep, Richie," Bill muttered, hiding his face in his knees.

Bev moved up to her elbows from her back, frowning. "Aw, Bill. Don't look so sad. I'm sure Mikey wants to stick it to ya, guy."

Bill pouted. "I don't want him to juh-just wanna 'stick it' to me. I want him to wanna stuh-stick it to me and kiss me and huh-hold my hand and shit."

A loud bang! interrupted them, and they all looked over to see Eddie, glaring at them with his hands on his hips, in the doorway. "Richie! You said you'd be ready to go thirty minutes ago! You can find another designated driver if you're gonna pull a disappearing act," He huffed, the light from indoors illuminating his figure.

Richie got to his feet, long limbs unfolding. "Sorry, Eddie dearest. I had to console our good friend Billiam." He stumbled over to Eddie, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Take me home, mountain mama."

Eddie rolled his eyes and led Richie to his car, or his "Baby", as he lovingly referred to it.

"Wait! Eddie! I need a ride!" Beverly shot up and drunkenly ran over to the pair, sliding into the backseat of the forest green Saturn. "Sorry, Bill," She called, "Hope you feel better!"

Bill sighed as he watched his friends drive away, pulling clumps of grass from the ground with his fists and tossing them in the air. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he barely noticed someone come and sit down next to him. "Hey, Bill," A deep voice said softly near his ear.

Bill jumped, his cup sloshing over him. "Ah, shit. H-hey, Mike." He murmured, feeling shy.

"Some party you're hosting, huh?" Mike shed his flannel button up and handed it to Bill. "Here, to mop yourself up."

"Thanks..." Bill dabbed at his shirt. It didn't really do much, but he appreciated the gesture. "If it really is. 'suh-some party', whatcha doing out here?"

Mike shrugged. "I saw you drag Richie and Bev out here and I decided to follow. Where'd they go?"

"Eddie guh-gave them a ride home. Sorry."

"I'm not upset. You're still here, aren't you?"

Bill blushed. "Yuh-yeah. I am."

"What's up with you?" Mike asks, spreading his legs out in the grass.

"Juh-just sitting out here. You?"

"Same." Mike grins, laughing when Bill elbows him. "No, but, uh, I missed you inside. We were playing beer pong, and I lost without my killer pong partner to get my back."

"I'm sorry. I nuh-needed some fresh air." Bill takes another sip of his drink. It wasn't a lie, per se. After watching a drunk Mike jokingly grind on Richie, who kept yelling "Yeehaw! Ride 'em, cowboy!", the house had felt a little hot and stifling for Bill's taste. "I probably should buh-buh-be inside...it is my house, after all."

Mike waves a hand dismissively. "You know if anyone even thought of stealing Stan would be on them. That boy can smell crime or something. Must come with being Richie's best friend."

Bill nods. "Yuh-you're right." His head feels fizzy and light after drinking his entire cup. He giggles. "I think I'm pruh-pretty drunk..."

Mike smiles softly. "I won't let you do anything stupid, don't worry."

"Yuh-you're suh-such a gentleman, Mikey." Bill sighs, leaning on Mike's shoulder to steady himself.

"I try, Bill."

They sit like that in silence for a while. Bill has the sudden urge to tell Mike everything, how much he likes him and thinks about him and wants to kiss him and climb his body like a tree-

"I wanna kiss you." The words bubble up and spill out of Bill's mouth just like his stutter does, the more he tries to hold them back the more impossible it becomes. He immediately slaps a hand over his mouth and sits ramrod straight, feeling like a stupid, drunk, stupid idiot. Stupid! Stupid! "I-I'm suh-suh-so suh-sorry, Mike! I shouldn't huh-have said th-that!"

Mike shakes his head. "You shouldn't have," Bill's shoulders slump sadly, "Not when you're to drunk for me to actually kiss you."

Bill blinks. "Wha' duh-do you mean?"

"I mean, if you remember this tomorrow, come over and kiss me, if you really want to."

Bill nods his head vigorously. "I will. I'll remember, I promise."

\---

Bill wakes up with a splitting headache and a feeling that he's forgetting something. He shrugs to himself. If it was that important, he'd probably remember. 

He gets out of bed, head pounding painfully. It feels like his heart has migrated to his head. He stumbles to the medicine cabinet and pops three advil, groaning when he dry swallows them.

Bill slouches to the kitchen, getting himself a bowl of cereal and eating it much like he imagines a zombie would partake in brains. He knows he should be eating something with protein, but he just doesn't care. It's too hard to make anything more complicated than cereal.

As he devours his breakfast, he thinks back to last night. He remembers Eddie yelling at Richie, but not much after that. He figures everyone went home soon after.

Bill sighs, slumping in his seat. Looks like today's gonna be a lazy day.

\---

Bill is watching Twin Peaks at ten thirty at night when his doorbell rings. His headache has faded, but he still feels like general crummy shit.

He drags his feet over to the door, going to open it, hoping it's not Ms. Mavis, looking for her goddamn cat again. He's told her a hundred fucking times, he hasn't seen Cornelius anywhere, and frankly, he doesn't want to! That cat is mean-

Mike is standing on the other side of the door, his hands in his pockets.

"Mike," Bill croaks, using his voice for the first time that day.

"You forgot, didn't you." Mike steps inside, kicking off his shoes like he always does, even though Bill has told him that it's not necessary. 

"Probably, buh-but I don't know what I-I'm forgetting. It's vuh-very frustrating."

Mike places a hand on Bill's cheek, and Bill instinctually leans into the touch. "Let me show you, then maybe you'll remember."

When Mike kisses him, Bill still can't remember. But he also finds that he really doesn't care. All that matters is this wonderful, ridiculous boy and his soft, sweet mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> come stick your entire hand in my mouth @stenbranlon on tumblr


End file.
